


Fanart - Homestuck

by eriev



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Fluff, Illustrations, M/M, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriev/pseuds/eriev
Summary: Various pieces of fanart for Homestuck.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Rose/Kanaya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first picture was drawn in 2020 and the second one in 2016. Progress!


	2. Dave/Karkat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088542) by [itsdave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsdave/pseuds/itsdave)


End file.
